Leather Pants
by yummyaoicupcake
Summary: Momo blackmails Kira...into wearing leather pants! //He even TASTED like sex...// GinxKira


**This was a birthday fic for my friend Calvin (who just happens to be cosplaying gin/kira with me at Anime Boston) because she's amazing, and deserves something more than the bag 'o bras she got as a gag gift. Even though they were some pretty nice bras. **

**I don't own bleach blahblahblahtheend **

**Okay, i'm done babbling now. Enjoy!**

.............

This was the last straw.

"There is no way in _hell _I am wearing these out of the house." Kira didn't raise his voice, but his tone was enough to make any sane person turn and run for the hills.

But Hinamori Momo was not particularly sane. She narrowed her eyes, and Kira knew he was in trouble. "If you don't come with me to that club, wearing those pants and _liking _it, those pictures you took at Ichigo's bachelor party will be_ all over_ the internet."

He wasn't going to question how she even knew about those pictures. "Why do you want me to wear them anyways?" He pouted, adjusting the belt holding up his pants and wondering why he even needed it. The leather felt as if it was painted on.

"Real men wear leather."

"_Gay_ men wear leather."

"You _are_ gay."

"Touché."

............

Somehow, Momo had managed to drag Kira to the car – and by his ears, nonetheless – and endure a fairly uneventful drive to the club that consisted mostly of Kira switching on and off from silently pouting to uncharacteristically whining about "the stupid dead cow clinging to my ass."

When they got to the club, Momo's boyfriend, the 133 centimeter security guard that never took shit from anyone smirked as he let the two of them in, and Kira continued to feel sorry for himself due to the obvious mirth others were getting out of his situation. He glowered at the world as he was dragged to the bar, where Hinamori proceeded to buy him one of those fruity drinks she loved so much. He decided not to complain because it was, after all, a free drink. Even if it did taste like a blueberry had just bled to death in his glass.

Kira sat down carefully on one of the open barstools, knowing that one wrong move could literally split the pants – which were not managing to effectively cut off his circulation – in two. Sorrowful look still gracing his features, he gazed around the room.

And that's when he spotted _him_.

The man Kira had just laid eyed on looked like walking, talking isex/i. He was slim yet muscularly built, wearing an open black dress shirt to show off his abs. He turned for a moment, giving Kira a perfect view of his – you guessed it – leather clad bottom. His eyes were shut, and his mouth curved upwards in a smile that looked almost sinister on so perfect a man.

And his dancing…

"Well go after him already!" Momo's voice tore his gaze away from the other man.

"You're suck a creep…watching me watch people…" Kira stuck out his tongue at her. "I don't even know if he's gay!"

Momo rolled her eyes, pointing to where he was now dancing a bit too close to another man for it just to be a friendly encounter. "I do."

"But what if –" before Izuru could even finish his sentence, he was being pushed towards the mysterious man. Momo abandoned him to go find Toushiro as soon as Kira was within an arms length of the man he was so suddenly infatuated with. He was at a loss for what to do, his legs practically shaking in those damn leather pants.

It was then that the smiling man turned to face him, his arms above his head, hips moving in a most tantalizing manner. Their eyes locked, Kira's wide and the other's in small slits, glinting with mischief. Stepping away from the brunette he'd been dancing with, he pressed his leather clad body flush against Kira's own. At first, it startled the blonde, but he surprised himself by melting into the other's form, the two of them moving as if they were one.

Leaning down, the stranger's lips brushed the shell of Kira's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Gin. Ichimaru Gin," he said as a way of introduction. His voice was like velvet, rich and manipulative. Right away, Kira knew this man was trouble, but in such a tempting way that he could not pull away.

"Kira Izuru."

The stranger's – Gin's – hands rested on his hips, delicate fingers squeezing lightly and sending sparks down into Kira's lower regions.

Kira's head rested on the other's bare chest, and a fleeting thought passed through his mind as to how he would taste. He was so caught up in the moment, the sensuality of the whole situation, that his body had a mind of its own. A small, wet pink tongue flitted out, visible for only a second.

He even _tasted _like sex.

Gin didn't seem surprised at the sudden gesture, or this intimacy it portrayed. He acted almost as if this happened to him all the time…and Kira didn't doubt it.

At some point, one of Ichimaru's legs had snuck between his own, intensifying that which could loosely be defined as dancing. Kira opened his eyes, not entirely aware that he had even closed them in the fist place, and glanced over Gin's shoulder at the crowd surging around them. Many had partners, moving in sync, but one man stood out alone.

And he was glaring daggers at Kira.

The blonde's view of the man was eclipsed, however, when Ichimaru leaned down, closing the distance between them. Kira eagerly opened his mouth as soon as their lips touched. Tongues hungrily fought for dominance; the kiss was all about _need_, passionate in a way Kira had never experienced before. Sparks flowed through his veins, igniting fireworks wherever he was touched by the other man, and he just couldn't get_ enough_.

And then he was gone. The heat of his body was yanked away, and when Kira opened his eyes, what he witnessed made him want to turn and run.

The brunette that had been staring at the two of them , the same one that Kira had locked eyes with over Gin's shoulder, had the smiling man's wrist in a death grip, and his eyes blazed. He was shouting something almost inaudible under the noise of the club.

"You're...boyfriend…cheating bastard…" Gin held up a single finger, and the other automatically snapped his mouth shut., a reaction Kira didn't blame him for. The smile still graced the lips of the silver haired man, his eyes possibly even narrower than they had previously been. He looked downright terrifying.

"I'm gettin' tired of all of yer bitchin," Gin's tone was icy. "You can go find yerself another boy toy, Sosuke." With that, he turned, grabbing Kira's hand and practically dragging him towards the door.

Kira knew he should be scared. He probably should have pulled away; going home with a man he'd just met wasn't his style. But then again, this didn't feel like _any other man._ The fire he felt at every point of contact filled him with a sense of something he couldn't quite explain.

The two of them rushed out of the club and into the cool night air. As soon as they were outside, Izuru was pushed up against the cold brick of the alleyway the club was situated in. A hot pair of lips attached themselves to his collarbone, eliciting a soft moan from the blonde.

"N-not here…" speaking was a chore; he didn't want to ruin the moment and lose the other man's warmth.

Without a word, the other pulled away, reluctant to cease ravishing the smaller man. "This way, then," he winked. It was barely discernable with his narrow eyes, but Kira noticed nonetheless.

Again, Gin broke contact, only to grab Kira's hand yet again and pull him away. Izuru had to jog to keep up with the other's long strides; Ichimaru was easily half a foot taller than him, and his legs were long and lean.

"Where are we going?" Kira's curiosity took over.

Gin turned his head, flashing Kira that ever-present smile. "My apartment."

The shorter man had known that was the answer, but hearing it aloud sent yet another wave of eager anticipation coursing through his veins.

It wasn't far to Gin's apartment, but the short trip was enough to get a rush of adrenalin going. Through the door, up the stairs, and before they could even enter the apartment, hands and lips were everywhere, tongues probing every spot not covered by clothing.

Somehow, despite all the madness, Gin had managed to open the door behind Kira, catching him before he could topple backwards.

"Bed." The taller man's voice did wonders to Kira's body; he wanted the other so bad it _hurt_.

They stumbled into the bedroom, and Kira was pushed roughly onto a plush mattress that felt the way he imagined a cloud might.

At some point, both men had managed to shed their shirts, leaving them clad in only those dreadful, wonderful, _gorgeous_ leather pants. And they were starting to feel quite constricting.

Gin straddled Kira's waist, rolling his hips in the most antagonizing way while working his way down Kira's chest with his tongue. He felt…pleasure was an understatement. What he was feeling now could not be real; the sheer intensity of it almost pushed him over the edge right then and there.

His fingers worked at Gin's belt, and when he'd tossed that across the room, he started working on the laces of his pants. His fingers worked blindly. Gin had attacked his mouth once again, nipping at his swollen lips and exploring the wet cavern. Their eyes were locked, and Kira found himself unable even to blink, he was so entranced by this man. His eyes were open, still thin slits, but the pupil and iris were now discernable from the milky white.

_Who puts _laces _on pants, anyways?_

As if he could read the other's thoughts, Gin reached down, long, elegant fingers swiftly untying the offending laces and slipping his pants off in one smooth movement. Unfortunately, Kira wasn't that lucky. He struggled removing his own pants, until Gin helped him with those too.

From that point on, he felt everything. He was lost, and he was found. He was hot, and he was cold. When it ended in a flash of white, pure pleasure pushing them both over the edge, they stayed where they were, completely intertwined in each other, until the world would cruelly tear them apart.

**A/N: agh that was really short... ah, well. hope ya liked it!**


End file.
